dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Surprise!
Surprise! is the 13th episode of Dora the Explorer ''from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Grumpy Old Troll (debut) Summary Dora plans a surprise party for her best friend Boots. Recap Dora is planning a surprise birthday bash for Boots. She has a banana birthday cake in a yellow box with a blue bow. Boots can't wait to get there and it's at Dora's house. Map tells them to go up the stairs, across a troll bridge to get to the party at Dora's House. But there were lots of obstacles that get in their way. As Dora & Boots try to climb the stairs, they hear chickens. they race down and Dora & Boots get out of their way and when the chickens left, they got buried in a heap of chicken feathers, they shake em loose and tried again. But now they gotta take cover of a galloping horse and Boots left the box on the step. So Dora & Boots had to tell Caballito to wait before he steps on the box. Boots retreives his cake box and Caballito apologizes and said that he didn't know Boots' cake box was on the step. So, they said goodbye to Caballito and at last made it up the stairs. Later, Dora and Boots hear Swiper the Fox, and Dora informs Boots that he'll might swipe his birthday cake. Then, Swiper accidentally steals the cake box, hides it and he runs away. Boots is upset that he loses his birthday cake, so Dora is sad to tell him that we can find it to cheer him up. Boots thought that there are so many places it could be. Dora tells that the cake box is square and the color of yellow, and they find yellow square things. Boots is happy when he founds his birthday cake box. Now, Dora & Boots had to answer a troll's riddle before going across his bridge. They sang Feliz Cumpleaños to the troll and got him to dance. While Dora & Boots got across the troll bridge and made it to Dora's House, Boots had to wait outside while Dora went inside her house and sees that Benny, Isa & Tico were here. They needed 6 party hats and 6 goody bags. Dora and her friends do the surprise jump to surprise Boots, he was surprised and saw party hats, goody bags, birthday presents and the pinata. Boots opened the pinata and his friends sang Feliz Cumpleaños to him and he had a great birthday. Song ''Feliz Cumpleaños Trivia *Boots' friends sang "Feliz Cumpleaños" for his birthday. *This episode plus Whose Birthday is It? could have been made into a VHS tape titled "Whose Birthday is It?". *This is the first time that Benny, Isa and Tico are in Dora's house. *This is the first time where Dora and Boots meet Grumpy Old Troll. *This is the 13th episode of the show. Character Find Swiper surprise.jpg birthday cake.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:2000 Category:Characters Category:Animals